Kenta's Lament
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Kenta gets badly hurt. And when I say hurt, I mean pale as a ghost and hardly breathing. Ryuga rushes him off to the nearest town/city and gets him help. *Rated T because I said so*


**I had this idea just a few minutes ago after re-reading a poem someone wrote for a video-game. The scene it was based off of gave me an idea and I decided to use it. So I now present: Kenta's Lament. (If you want this story to have all the feels listen to Midna's Lament)  
**

* * *

Ryuga ran through the woods as fast as he ground. Spalsh-s_plash, crunch, crack, SNAP! _The now leaf covered, and now wet, forest floor made the oddest of noises as Ryuga continued to run. He had woken up to find Kenta gone. There had been a funny looking stream they had crossed earlier and he heard Kenta say something about checking it out in the before he woke up. Ryuga didn't think anything about the young boy's disappearance until he heard a loud, pain filled yell and a loud popping sound. Ryuga had dropped the stick he had with him and broke into a full out run, heading for the stream. He could see it in the distance. It flowed out of a small pool that had a little waterfall that made an interesting noise, that was where Kenta had wanted to go, and that's where Ryuga was headed.

Ryuga slowed into a jog as he neared the clearing. He pushed a branch up and ducked under it. He took a quick looked around and let out a small gasp. A creature held Kenta by the arm in the air. Kenta had something covering his mouth, it was glowing and looked quite odd. His body was covered in cuts and he was bleeding all over. Ryuga took a step forward toward them slowly. _Crack! _The thing turned around to see Ryuga standing there. The moment Ryuga looked back up the creature was looking away from him. Ryuga gasped in surprise as Kenta was raised into the air by nothing. There was a sharp noise and then a bright light. Ryuga covered his eyes so he was not blinded. The second the light dimmed Ryuga looked over to find the creature gone and Kenta laying in the small pool of water.

Ryuga ran over to him and knelt down. His breathing was heavy and he was now unconscious. His skin was very white and the blood coming out of his body seemed abnormally red now. His hair was losing it's normal bright green color and was becoming dimmer, as if the life was being drained out of him. Ryuga felt his chest churn where his heart was. He quickly picked Kenta up and placed him on his back. Kenta groaned slight in pain as Ryuga used his pack to keep Kenta up right. Ryuga turned to where the town was located. He had planed to avoid it entirely and go around unless he thought a good bey battle would be held there. But it now seemed he had too, he couldn't let Kenta stay this way, and he couldn't stand hearing that strained breathing in his ear. Ryuga wasn't sure what town this was, but hopefully they had a good doctor.

Ryuga dug his heels into the ground and took off in a full-out run. His legs carried him faster than ever before, but he wished they could go faster still. The small creatures of the forest jumped out of the way as Ryuga ran by towards the town, although it was starting to look more like a city now. Kenta's breathing had gotten louder and Ryuga could hear him struggling to breathe even more he ran across a bridge of a roaring river and he heard Kenta grunt in pain. Ryuga winced slightly. He had jostled him doing that. Ryuga took a moments glance at Kenta. His face was even paler than before, and his hair was now such a light green it was almost grey. Ryuga dug his feet harder into the ground, he had to go faster!

"Hold on Kenta. Please, just hold on," Ryuga said quietly turning back to look where he was going. A light drizzle of rain came upon the pair as the city came into sight. He crossed into the city and people gasped at the sight of Kenta. One little girl and two of her friends pointed down a street and told him the number on the door of where the doctor was. Ryuga didn't thank them as he turned down the street they pointed too. But he would thank them later, that was for sure. Ryuga stopped dead in his tracks. A creature stood in front of the door and snarled at him. Ryuga glared angrily at it. There was a noise from down the street and Ryuga looked. There stood another creature. A wolf with black fur and an odd white crest on its forehead. It started to run down the street.

Ryuga followed it without thought. People screamed at the sight of the wolf as they ran through the city. Ryuga looked back over at Kenta. He was now so pale that he looked almost white, and this made Ryuga go even faster. The wolf looked over to make sure Ryuga was following as it turned down an alleyway. It barked at the door built into a stone wall. It bark once high, once low, then let out a howl. The door clicked open and Ryuga followed the wolf inside. A woman gasped at the sight of Kenta.

"Oh no," she gasped. "Come, quickly, set him on the table there. I'll go get my husband." In an instant the woman ran out of the room and up the stairs. Ryuga set Kenta on the table as he was told. He wiped his bangs out of his face. He was sweating badly, and he looked almost like a ghost. "Yes, right down there. It's not to late is it?" Ryuga's heart twisted into a knot. It couldn't be to late, it can't be to late, Kenta couldn't die, he was too young! Ryuga paniced silent as the man looked Kenta over.

"Grab me my purple vile please," said the man. The woman ran off and gave him a vile. The man opened it up and wet a cloth with whatever was inside. He set it on Kenta's forehead. "All right, green one honey." Ryuga watched silently as the man did various things with the viles and what was inside. As he did so Kenta got less pale and his breathing slowly evened out. This went on for a very long time. A few hours passed, and with all the running and how worn out he was Ryuga fell asleep against the wolf who sat next to him. And the wolf didn't seem to mind. The man took a red vile and poured it into Kenta's mouth. Kenta coughed and his skin started to regain its color quickly as he did so. The woman gave him a glass of water and let him drink.

"There ya go honey, not to fast," she told him. She took the glass away and set it on a table beside her. Kenta took in deep breaths and looked around. "Looks like you were attacked by magic beast by the spirit fountain. That thing sucks the life out of people. Thankfully my husband is good at reversing spells." Kenta looked over at the man who wore funny looking glasses, which he lifted onto his forehead.

"Got you just in time too, a moment longer and we would've lost ya," the man told him. Kenta smiled a bit in return as he took the wet towel and tossed it into a trash can. Kenta blinked twice in confusion. As he thought a short moment the man walked over to put all the viles away.

"But, how did I get here?" Kenta asked. The woman turned to look at the worn out, sleeping Ryuga. She gave a kind smile as the wolf looked over at him and tilted its head curiously at him. Kenta looked over too and watched the sight in silence a moment before the woman spoke.

"That boy ran you all the way here, looked like he ran a great distance too, he must have some strong legs to have kept up with Snake, wolves are very fast you know," she told him. Kenta stared at Ryuga a moment. He had brought him here? Not just brought, but ran? They were all the way out in the forest, who knew how far away that was. The wolf looked over at Kenta. He nudged Ryuga and got a moan in return. The wolf barked and Ryuga shot up in surprise. "That wasn't very nice of you to do that, Snake." The wolf huffed and walked away. Ryuga watched.

"Ryuga?" At Kenta's small nervous voice Ryuga got to his feet (in a stumbling-over-everything-in-sight kind of way). Kenta kicked his feet lightly back-n-forth and swallowed. The woman walked over to help her husband put the viles away. There was silence between the two boys. "Th-thanks for saving me, you didn't have to." Ryuga walked over to him. Kenta tensed a bit and swallowed nervously again. He gasped in surprise as Ryuga wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly against his chest.

"Of course I did Kenta," he told him. "I was about to sit there and watch my friend die." Kenta felt tears well up in his eyes. Not of fear or sadness, but tears of joy. Ryuga cared about him, he really did. Kenta wrapped his tiny arms around Ryuga's neck and smiled. Ryuga chuckled a bit and Kenta yelled out in surprise as he was lifted up into the air. Ryuga set Kenta down on the ground and turned to look at the couple who stood putting different viles away. "Thank you, for your help. What may I do in return?" The woman turned and looked down at her husband. The man looked over at them and thought a moment. He snapped his fingers and walked off.

Snake got to his feet as something ran down the stairs. It looked just like Snake but was about half the size. He walked over to Ryuga without thought and sniffed both him and Kenta. The man walked out and looked at the small wolf, who turned to him and tilted its head. The man looked up at Ryuga.

"How about taking this young'n off our hands? He's cute and all, but we can only handle one wolf right now. Don't matter where you go, he'll follow ya. What do you say?" Ryuga didn't like the idea of having to take care of the wolf, but after all they had done for him he couldn't really say no. He nodded. "Mighty thanks. And drop in any time you like, we'll be happy to help you with anything you need." Ryuga nodded again.

"Come on, let's go," he said. At those words the little wolf was already at the door, ready to head off. Kenta laughed a little and opened the door, following the wolf out. Ryuga gave the man one last thankful nod and followed Kenta and the wolf out.

"So, what are we going to name him?" Kenta asked as he ran his hand through the wolf's fur. Ryuga stared down at the wolf. For a moment his mind went blank, he couldn't think of a single name for him. But once his mind came up with one it stuck in the back of his mind and no other name would do.

"Doji," he responded. The wolf's ears perked up and it looked at Ryuga eagerly. "Yup, Doji it is." Kenta laughed a little and stood up. He stumbled a little but caught himself. He held a hand to his head. Ryuga raised an eyebrow. "Still dizzy?" Kenta nodded. Ryuga picked him up and set him on his back like he had on the way here. Shocked at the sudden movement Kenta took a moment to get his grip without choking Ryuga. "Hang on there kid. Come on, Doji." The wolf barked and walked happily along side Ryuga as they walked through the city. Kenta would be Doji's friend, but Ryuga was his master. Why? Because he had an heir about him that just made Doji want to do everything he said. Even some humans where that way. (Like Yu.)

* * *

**Well, there you have it, Kenta's Lament. (And no, I don't know what Lament means)**

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
